I can't drown my demons
by Keiian
Summary: Nico era capaz de muchas cosas, pero no de salvarse a sí mismo sin la ayuda de otra persona.


**_Este fic participa en el reto "La musa de la música" del foro El campamento Mestizo._**

Hacía mucho que no escribía para este fandom y ya era hora. La canción con la que me basé para escribir este fic es Can you feel my heart? de Bring me the horizon. La letra de la canción fue escrita para Nico di Angelo, si me lo preguntan; también me inspiré en la definición de Urban Dictionary sobre el amor no correspondido: "Es como ahogarse, pero nunca te mueres"

El fic contiene **spoilers** de House of Hades. Tengan los pañuelos a mano porque este fic es casi trágico.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**I can't drown my demons**

_**(they know how to swim)**_

Nico apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado cuando Percy se inclinó para besar a Annabeth brevemente. Casi inmediatamente, la mirada insistente de Jason se posó sobre él y el corazón de Nico dio un vuelvo. Jason no podría ser más obvio; lo miraba _cada vez _que esos dos demostraban afecto delante de él, como si temiera que se rompiera en mil pedazos si no lo vigilaba. Si seguía así, los demás se darían cuenta, y entonces Nico estaría perdido. En su imaginación, no había nada peor que esa situación desarrollándose delante de sus ojos y no ser capaz de hacer nada para detenerla.

Acababan de terminar de almorzar y estaban teniendo un pequeño momento de dispersión junto al lago de las canoas antes de que llegara su momento de partir. Junto a Nico había un bolso de viaje, que contenía un puñado de ropa que le había ido quedando progresivamente holgada durante las últimas semanas. Ya se había quitado la arrugada camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo; la había estado usando durante dos semanas enteras, apenas quitándosela para lavarla, decidido a demostrarle a Jason que estaba perfectamente contento en el Campamento griego.

Lo cual era una mentira descarada.

No se había pesado, pero temía que el número de kilos que le mostraría la balanza daría un susto de muerte a cualquier nutricionista. Era una auténtica suerte que toda su ropa le quedara grande, porque Nico había visto la piel que recubría sus costillas y no tenía ni la intención ni las ganas de que alguien más también contemplara esa patética vista. Aparte de su inapetencia, estaba su insomnio, y líneas de color púrpura oscuro dibujaban circunferencias perfectas debajo de sus ojos. Todo eso, sumado al hecho de que veía diariamente cómo Percy y Annabeth le refregaban su amor en las narices desvergonzadamente, conformaba la imagen exacta de lo que un adolescente de quince años no debería ser.

Cuando Jason fue de visita y lo vio, pareció que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque. Nico derivó cierto placer oscuro al saber que su miseria era suficiente para alterar a otra persona. Luego se horrorizó. No quería ser tan amargo y mezquino, especialmente no si esos sentimientos eran dirigidos hacia alguien que deseaba ayudarlo.

Así que Jason se puso en campaña para convencer al hijo de Hades de que pasar una temporada en el Campamento Júpiter y "cambiar de aires" sería perfecto para arreglar su insomnio e inapetencia, una vez que logró arrancarle a cuentagotas sus problemas físicos, más fáciles de hablar que los emocionales.

Al principio, Nico se negó en rotundo. Había elegido el Campamento Mestizo como residencia permanente luego de la guerra contra Gea y los gigantes, con la fútil esperanza de asentarse por fin y de que estar cerca de Percy sería más curativo que destructivo. No había tenido en cuenta que el hijo de Poseidón tenía sus propios demonios y que, aparentemente, la mejor manera que tenía de ahogarlos era ser cariñoso con otra persona que no fuera Nico. Así que se había quedado anclado en el Campamento Mestizo, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, mientras los tiburones nadaban cerca. No tenía a nadie a quien culpar más que a sí mismo.

Jason, por mucho que le pesara, no era tan idiota como uno podría esperar, y sabía todo eso casi tan bien como Nico. Hizo caso omiso de la camiseta naranja con la que súbitamente se paseaba alrededor del Campamento, de todas sus protestas, y finalmente hizo uso de su arma mortal: un mensaje Iris a Hazel.

—Jason exagera —le había asegurado. Se había restregado la cara con agua caliente con la esperanza de adoptar un color más saludable, e incluso se había forzado a comer un poco más durante la cena.

Hazel le dedicó una mirada dubitativa.

—Es cierto que no pareces muy enérgico —dijo con tacto. Frunció el ceño durante un breve segundo—. En realidad, creo que es una buena idea que vengas. Pasar un tiempo aquí, cambiar de aires, ya sabes. Además, no es como si nunca te hubieras quedado unos días, ¿verdad? Es un lugar familiar para ti.

Nico suspiró. Lo que su hermana decía no era algo que Jason no hubiera usado como argumento antes, e incluso el propio Nico lo pensaba. Pero aun así...

—Sigo creyendo que es mejor que me quede aquí —dijo, sin dar el brazo a torcer—. Quiero quedarme en un solo lugar, para variar.

Vio a su hermana morderse el labio, titubeando, a través de la superficie del agua.

—El Campamento Mestizo no se irá a ningún lado, ¿no? —dijo finalmente—. Se nota que no duermes bien, no creas que me engañas. Cambiar de lugar realmente podría ayudarte con eso.

Nico se contuvo de suspirar por décima vez en lo que llevaban de conversación.

—De acuerdo, Hazel, lo pensaré —prometió.

Y lo había pensado. Lo había pensado mucho. Durante las dos semanas que duró la visita espontánea de Jason, no dejó de darle vueltas a la idea, cambiando de parecer cada día. Hasta que finalmente, la tarde anterior, se acercó a Jason con reluctancia.

—Creo que aceptaré tu oferta.

Jason le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Lucía tan aliviado y feliz que prácticamente irradiaba luz.

—Genial, Nico. Me alegro muchísimo —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja un segundo—. Has tomado la decisión correcta.

Nico no se molestó en disimular cuando rodó los ojos con fastidio. Jason Grace, siempre íntegro y honorable.

Así que Nico había vuelto a su cabaña, arrojado su ropa en un bolso viejo y tenido una conversación por mensaje Iris con su hermana para avisarle que volvería con Jason al Campamento Júpiter.

Luego de la cena, hubo una congregación en las fogatas para despedir a Jason, cuya visita terminaba al día siguiente. Nico se dejó caer en un espacio vacío en el grupo que formaban Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper y Leo.

Apenas se hubo sentado, Percy le echó toda su abrumadora atención encima.

—Así que has decidido ir al Campamento Júpiter con Jason, ¿eh? —dijo.

A Nico se le secó la garganta y le temblaron las manos. Era una sensación tan incómoda que estaba seguro que así no se suponía que nadie sano debería sentirse cuando el objeto de su afecto le mostraba preocupación.

—Sí —respondió. La voz le salió cortante y seca. Carraspeó antes de seguir hablando—. No he estado durmiendo muy bien, y me gustaría pasar un tiempo con Hazel.

—Oh... ya veo. Bueno, mientras sea tu decisión y estés feliz, ve por ello —contestó.

_Feliz... Sí, claro, todo el tiempo_, pensó Nico con cierto resentimiento. Percy Jackson era oficialmente un idiota. Un idiota que no se enteraba de nada.

Como de todos modos podía sentir los ojos azules de Jason perforándole la mejilla, giró el cuello bruscamente para dedicarle su mejor ceño fruncido.

—Así que ya hiciste correr la noticia —acusó. No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto. No era como si estuviera planeando esconderse en el equipaje de Jason y abandonar en el Campamento Mestizo sin que nadie se enterara.

—Sólo le dije a Quirón, lo juro —El hijo de Júpiter se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa de pura inocencia. Nico entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz—. Bueno, puede ser que lo haya hecho justo enfrente de los demás. No es mi culpa que escucharan, ¿o sí?

—No pensarías irte sin despedirte, ¿verdad? —dijo Annabeth.

El corazón de Nico latió más despacio al oír su voz. Era cierto que sus habilidades sociales no estaban bien pulidas, pero eran profundamente penosas cuando se trataban de la novia del chico que quería.

Decidió hacer un esfuerzo, ya que era el último día que la vería en un tiempo.

—Supongo que no —contestó tras tomar una larga bocanada de aire.

—De todos modos, ¿qué estarán haciendo en el Campamento Júpiter? —preguntó Leo, cambiando de tema efectivamente, para el alivio de Nico.

Sin embargo, media hora después, se retiró del grupo con el pretexto de que estaba cansado. Sabía que no faltaría mucho antes de que Jason y Piper anunciaran que iban a pasar un tiempo solos, probablemente para despedirse en privado, y no le costaba imaginarse que Percy y Annabeth harían lo mismo. Se sentiría mal por dejar solo a Leo si no supiera que el hijo de Hefesto probablemente encontraría la compañía de sus hermanos y hermanas más placentera que la suya.

Menos de diez minutos después, Nico ya estaba acostado en su cama de la cabaña de Hades, mirando el techo sin poder dormir y casi sin parpadear. Ya sabía cuántas maderas había en el techo y cuántas anillas tenían las cortinas de su ventana; veintitrés en el lado izquierdo y veinticuatro en el lado derecho. Nico se había pasado horas enteras recreándose en la irritación que le causaba esa disparidad.

En el fondo sabía que no podía seguir así. No sólo era el poco sueño que conseguía o el hecho de que cada vez que Percy y Annabeth insinuaban ternura por el otro era como una puñalada, sino que también el posible número que una balanza le mostraría lo asustaba. Evitaba tocarse los costados de su abdomen por miedo a sentir huesos que no debería sentir. Se había mareado un par de veces, entrenando con su espada, y para solucionarlo había ingerido ambrosía, algo que Quirón o cualquier otra persona racional calificaría como irresponsable.

Realmente deseaba que ir al Campamento Júpiter solucionara alguno de sus problemas. Tal vez, si no era forzado a ver las constantes interacciones de la pareja de oro del Campamento Mestizo, no estaría tan tenso y lograría dormir algo durante las noches. Y sabía que Hazel probablemente lo obligaría a comer más si era necesario.

Se _suponía _ que era una buena idea. Y Nico quería apostar todas sus escasas posesiones en que lo era. Pero, al mismo tiempo, temía la posibilidad de que no encajaría allí, no realmente, tal y como no pertenecía verdaderamente en el Campamento Mestizo. Era un semidiós como el resto de ellos, pero Nico se había esforzado en no apegarse a ningún lugar. Demasiado esfuerzo, quizá. Comenzaba a temer que el único lugar donde realmente podría integrarse era el inframundo.

Lo cual no era una perspectiva muy feliz. Para nada.

Nico soltó un suspiro y se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y obligando al sueño a envolverlo.

.

La gran fantasía de Nico, en la que más le gustaba pensar y recrearse, consistía en el idílico momento en que se sentaba con Percy a hablar. A veces hablaban de trivialidades y bromas, como le había visto hacer con Annabeth, y en otras ocasiones hablaban de cosas serias. Muchas veces se ayudaban a superar el trauma del Tártaros.

Otras veces, Nico le contaba de su infancia en Italia con su madre y hermana y, cada vez que tocaban ese tema, la conversación terminaba invariablemente en el momento que sintió un alma abandonar un cuerpo por primera vez.

—Tenía cinco años y nos acabábamos de mudar a Sicilia. Mi madre decía que Roma ya no era segura, y ahora me doy cuenta que era por la Segunda Guerra. La gente no solía mirarnos bien, porque ella era madre soltera y tal, y además vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo cerca de la costa. No es como si realmente se pudiera esperar otra cosa. Pero sí había gente amable con nosotros. Uno de ellos era Bernardo; tenía veinte años, o quizá menos. Era... muy alegre. Extravagante, incluso. Siempre se detenía a hablar con mi madre. Creo que sentía curiosidad por mi padre, pero ya no estoy seguro. Era un buen tipo, pero cuando comenzaron las primeras invasiones a Polonia, la gente comenzó a... alejarse de él. A mirarlo mal. Yo no entendía por qué, y Bianca tampoco.

»Un día, mi madre nos llevó a mí y a Bianca a la playa. Estábamos recogiendo conchas de mar, y yo estaba metido hasta las rodillas en el agua cuando mi madre me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta la playa. Nos hizo correr hacia nuestra casa. Pero de todos modos ya era demasiado tarde. Había visto cómo unos hombres agarraban a Bernardo y comenzaban a hundirle la cabeza bajo el agua. Sentí cómo se me llenaba de agua la garganta, aunque podía respirar. Sentí las manos de esos hombres en mis hombros, forzando mi cabeza debajo de la superficie del mar. Sentí el agua llenándome los pulmones, y sentí a Bernardo forcejear, pero todo fue en vano. Había tragado demasiada agua y, cuando dejó de moverse, los hombres lo dejaron hundido en el mar. No había muerto todavía, pero para entonces mi madre ya nos había hecho entrar en nuestra casa, y pocos minutos después Bernardo finalmente murió.

Nico siempre hacía una pausa, y carraspeaba para disipar la atmósfera incómoda que se había creado entre ellos tras la descripción gráfica. Siempre terminaba con la respiración contenida, la garganta atrapada en un doloroso nudo, el pecho obstruido de una forma lacerante. No contenía el impulso de recorrerse el cuello con sus dedos fríos, para asegurarse de que estaba libre de agua, porque no era necesario.

Percy siempre, sin fallar nunca, seguía con sus ojos los trazos imaginarios que Nico dibujaba en la propia piel de su cuello, para después mirarlo con una preocupación dedicada exclusivamente a él.

—No sabía todo eso...

Pero Nico no había terminado de hablar, así que lo interrumpía.

—No sé cómo terminé sabiéndolo, pero lo asesinaron porque era gay. Bianca y yo lo habíamos visto besándose con un hombre antes, pero no me pareció extraño en el momento. Pensé que era un beso afectuoso; las familias hacían eso en Italia... pero no lo era. Era gay. Lo mataron por eso. Para complacer a Mussolini. Y no fue el único. No llegué a vivir la guerra entera en el mundo real, por lo del Casino y demás, pero hice investigaciones. Miles de millones... —Nico nunca era capaz de terminar la oración. Eran demasiados números, demasiadas personas como él que habían muerto—. Si yo hubiera crecido en esa época, habría sido una de esas víctimas, Percy. También... también me habrían matado. No creo que nunca me deshaga de la sensación... de lo que sentí cuando mataron a ese primer hombre, pero quería sacarme el peso de no decirlo de una vez por todas.

Percy nunca lucía disgustado con su declaración, sino comprensivo y abierto. Muchas veces le ponía una mano en el hombro, y Nico lo miraba de reojo, siempre un poco renuente al contacto físico sin importar la ocasión.

—No hay nada malo en que seas gay —lo alentaba Percy—. Me, eh, me parece bien. Quiero decir que es natural y normal que te gusten los chicos y no las chicas. A la mierda lo que pensaran Hitler y Mussolini. Ellos están muertos y tú estás vivo, y eso prueba que también ganaste _esa _guerra, aunque sea sin darte cuenta. Lo importante es que... que te sientas cómodo.

Y Nico, en esos momentos, se sentía increíblemente cómodo y a gusto, y la aceptación de Percy le llenaba el pecho con un sentimiento cálido que reemplazaba al agua helada que había ahogado a Bernardo y que, de vez en cuando, también lo ahogaba a él.

Tenía muchas más fantasías, por supuesto. Fantasías en las que había menos diálogo y más contacto físico, los dedos de Percy acariciando y tanteando la piel de Nico en los lugares indicados para arrancarle un gemido y hacerlo perderse en el placer de su clímax. Otras fantasías eran más tiernas, más cálidas, pero eran las más imposibles de todas.

En el anonimato de la noche y la soledad de su cabaña, Nico no sentía ninguna culpa en pensar todo eso. El insomnio acarreaba aburrimiento y mucho tiempo libre, especialmente cuando se cansaba de contar las manchas en las paredes, y no era sorprendente que sus pensamientos terminaran en Percy Jackson.

La desazón llegaba a la mañana siguiente, cuando veía a Percy interactuar con Annabeth, ambos risueños, ambos enamorados. En la vida de Percy apenas había lugar para Nico di Angelo; después de todo, su relación siempre había sido complicada, llena de baches y errores en ambas partes.

Ninguna de sus fantasías se llevaría a cabo jamás. Esas palabras siempre iban a vivir en los confines de su mente, en la punta de su lengua durante cada conversación que mantuviera con él; siempre iba a encontrar la curvatura de esas palabras en los ojos insistentes de Jason, en la forma en que Percy besaba a Annabeth y, por consecuencia, en cualquier expresión de amor que ocurriera a su alrededor. Y no podía avanzar. Estaba atrapado en esa burbuja, en esa estúpida fantasía suya, en la cual él se confesaba y dejaba salir todos sus demonios. Era más fácil vivir allí, anclado en esas situaciones imaginadas, que enfrentar la realidad todos los días. Su fantasía era calma y arrulladora como las olas del mar, y la realidad era tan cruel como el inframundo.

Y Nico no quería eso, no quería que la cosa que marcara su vida tan profundamente no fuera ser un hijo de Hades, o estar atrapado en un hotel en Las Vegas que le impidiera envejecer, o la muerte de su hermana, o las dos guerras en las que había participado, o el Tártaros. No quería que su vida se viera definida por _él_, por _Percy_. No quería darle ese tipo de poder en su vida, especialmente no cuando el otro semidiós ni siquiera estaba enterado. No quería que lo mejor que pudiera pasarle en la vida fuera que Percy Jackson lo amara, y no quería esperar el resto de su vida por algo que nunca pasaría.

.

Nico finalmente se dio por vencido. Era más que claro que esa noche tampoco conseguiría dormir, y la luz del amanecer lo sorprendió quitando los hilos sueltos de su sábana.

Abandonó su cabaña casi inmediatamente y comenzó a vagabundear cerca del bosque. Había reemplazado la camiseta naranja, ahora doblada con esmero y sepultada bajo su otra ropa en su bolso de viaje, por su usual chaqueta de aviador. El clima no era frío aún, pero la conocida tela lo reconfortaba. Recorrió las arenas de combate e incluso dio un paseo por la granja de fresas, algo que nunca había hecho, antes de darse por vencido y dejar que sus pies lo llevaran a donde querían ir.

No paró de caminar hasta que sus zapatillas tocaron la superficie del agua. Frunció el ceño, molesto con su propia débil voluntad, y luego se permitió relajarse y admirar los colores verdes del agua.

Era irónico y mezquino que su recuerdo más antiguo del agua envolviera la muerte de un hombre, la primera muerte que sintió y que aún recordaba, y al mismo tiempo fuera el símbolo de Percy.

Soltó un suspiro y se alejó del lago con renuencia. No tenía intención de dejar que Jason lo encontrara mirando con añoranza la superficie del agua. Causaría un desastre.

Estaba pasando por las canchas de vóley cuando Quirón lo llamo desde el porche de la Casa Grande. Nico se acercó al centauro con reluctancia.

—Nico, buen día —saludó con voz amable—. Quería hablar contigo unos minutos. Toma asiento por favor.

Pensó en negarse en redondo, pero el esfuerzo no valdría la pena y obedeció al instructor. Cuando Quirón comenzó a hablar, comprendió al vuelo qué quería decirle. Ya que ahora era un miembro permanente del Campamento Mestizo, tenía que demostrar un comportamiento intachable con los romanos y no causar problemas a Reyna y Frank.

Estaba dejando de prestar atención cuando Quirón lo sorprendió con un cambio de tema.

—Por supuesto, si alguna vez necesitas algo, o hablar de lo que sea, siempre soy todo oídos —dijo.

Nico carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió, y vaciló antes de añadir con tono dudoso—. Gracias.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Quirón había hecho varios intentos de hablar con él sobre su falta de sueño y el poco alimento que ingería. Nico siempre lo esquivaba; no era del tipo de persona que se abría a los demás, aunque sabía que el centauro quería ayudarlo (tal vez precisamente por eso), y todo el mundo en el Campamento lo sabía. No le cabía duda de que Quirón se estaba preguntando cómo Jason había logrado convencerlo de acompañarlo.

Claro que era más fácil ser receptivo con una persona que ya conocía su secreto.

Las horas restantes pasaron como un borrón. Se mantuvo alejado de los demás campistas y se internó en el bosque, donde proporcionó tajos de su espada a los árboles hasta que su visión se nubló y tuvo que sentarse con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol que había derribado. Escuchó el cuerno que marcaba la hora del almuerzo, se levantó con esfuerzo y se puso en marcha al pabellón donde siempre comían.

Se sentó a su mesa y jugueteó con la hamburguesa que las dríades le habían dejado. Echó una mirada a su alrededor; casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, haciéndolo sentir expuesto e indefenso en su mesa vacía.

Había perdido el apetito por completo cuando Jason prácticamente se materializó a su lado.

— ¿Ya preparaste tus cosas? —Nico asintió—. Bien, te estaré esperando junto al lago.

Volvió a asentir y, cuando Jason se alejó, se puso en pie y caminó parsimoniosamente hacia su cabaña, donde recogió su bolso, echó una última mirada alrededor y cerró la puerta con firmeza, no sabiendo cómo se sentía exactamente ahora que ocuparía una habitación cuya cantidad exacta de anillas de cortina y manchas de humedad desconocía.

Cinco minutos después se encontraba en el lago de las canoas, donde Percy y Annabeth le demostraron una vez más cuánto se adoraban con un beso y él recibía una vez más las miradas preocupadas de Jason.

Se sintió acorralado. Los demás se iban a dar cuenta. Tenía el agua hasta el cuello y tenía que salir de allí antes de que su secreto saliera a la superficie.

—Jason, ¿a qué hora tenemos que estar allí? —preguntó, tratando de ocultar la urgencia en su voz.

El hijo de Júpiter captó su intención y chequeó su reloj.

—Tienes razón. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

El grupo se dirigió a la colina que delimitaba el Campamento. Sintió incomodidad apenas las despedidas comenzaron. Jason enseguida abrazó a Piper, lo cual dejó a Nico indefenso antes los demás.

Leo le dirigió una sonrisa y le dio un vigoroso apretón de manos.

—Pásala bien, ¿eh? —le dijo—. Saca a Octavian de sus casillas por mí.

Aquello le arrancó una sonrisa.

—Definitivamente.

Cuando Annabeth se le acercó, sintió sus hombros tensarse y se esforzó en ocultar su incertidumbre.

—Espero que el Campamento Júpiter te sea efectivo —dijo, observándolo como si lo estuviera evaluando. Sintió que podía ver a través de su propia alma, y entonces ella hizo algo inesperado: se inclinó hacia él y le dio un abrazo que lo congeló en su lugar—. Buena suerte.

Annabeth lo soltó, y entonces se acercó Percy sonriendo, y Nico pudo sentir sus rodillas temblando.

—Tenemos que mantenernos en contacto —dijo, justo antes de seguir el ejemplo de su novia y darle un abrazo. Era somero, pero la presencia del otro lo abrumó y confundió. Impulsivamente, se revolvió y lo empujó lejos de sí mismo.

Percy lucía auténticamente herido, y eso lo indignó.

—Recuerdo haberte pedido que me dejaras en paz —recalcó con frialdad.

Piper salvó la situación cuando se acercó y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla y unas palabras de despedida a las que apenas les pudo prestar atención. Jason ya había finalizado de despedirse y, tras intercambiar unas palabras en voz baja con Percy, se posicionó a su lado.

— ¿No hay nada que quieras decir, Nico? —preguntó Jason, mirándolo fijamente, como si quisiera obligarlo a hablar con la fuerza de sus ojos. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Una disculpa por su comportamiento? ¿Que les dijera a los demás que era gay? Imposible. Aún no estaba preparado para tomar aquel riesgo.

Nico apretó los labios y desvió la mirada, alarmantemente consciente de cómo lo observaban los demás, y odió a Jason.

—No, no tengo nada que decir.

Jason soltó un suspiro, como si estuviera decepcionado de su actitud.

—De acuerdo, como tú digas —dijo, y luego chequeó su reloj—. Ya es la hora. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Nico asintió, pero no lo siguió cuando Jason se acercó a los demás para una última despedida. Compartió un beso con Piper, chocó los puños con Leo y Percy, y le prometió a Annabeth que les haría saber que estaban bien apenas arribaran al Campamento Júpiter.

Durante el intercambio, Nico disimuló su tensión agachándose en el suelo para volver a atarse los cordones y recoger su bolso. Cuando Jason volvió a su lado, listo para irse, comenzó a sentir cierto alivio hasta que Percy fijó sus estúpidos y bonitos ojos verdes en él y le sonrió amigablemente, aunque no habían pasado menos de cinco minutos desde que Nico lo había mandado a la mierda.

—Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

Nico sintió como si algo se atorara en su garganta, como si hubiera agua allí, y logró asentir, teniendo por primera vez la absoluta certeza de que alejarse por un tiempo era la mejor decisión.

_Dioses, estoy peor de lo que creí, _pensó.

Jason dijo algo de cómo Reyna haría que sus perros les arrancaran las cabezas si no llegaban a tiempo y, de esa manera, Nico se vio empujado fuera de los límites del Campamento Mestizo hacia el mundo de los mortales.

Casi de inmediato, la expresión de Jason decayó y Nico pudo sentir su desaprobación.

—Deberías haberle dicho algo —dijo con seriedad cuando ya se hubieran alejado lo suficiente para no ser escuchados.

— ¿Y qué hubiera cambiado eso? —preguntó, irritado—. Ya te pedí una vez que no me hables como si esto fuera fácil para mí, porque evidentemente no lo entiendes. Si alguna vez... digo algo, será cuando yo lo decida. Así que, por favor, porque me caes mejor que otros, trata de evitar hacerme repetir lo mismo una y otra vez y lograr que me irrites.

Jason no dijo nada tras su hosca respuesta y, luego de caminar cinco minutos en silencio, Nico comenzó a arrepentirse, pero no se disculpó.

Miró por encima de su hombro la colina donde se asentaba el Campamento Mestizo, donde Percy probablemente ya habría reasumido su vida diaria, dedicándole poco espacio en sus pensamientos al irascible hijo de Hades. Seguramente pensaba que era patético, lo suficientemente débil como para irse con los romanos para comenzar a recuperar peso y horas de sueño. Ya estaría de vuelta de la mano de Annabeth, y nunca más pensaría en él, recordándolo nada más que casualmente, mientras que Nico no lograría quitárselo de la cabeza en ningún momento.

Deseaba poder no sentir nada de eso, deshacerse de esos pensamientos y ahogarlos en la rutina y distracción que el Campamento Júpiter le daría. Sin embargo, no se engañaba. Sabía que no podría realmente deshacerse del recuerdo de la sonrisa y ojos de Percy, que aún tenía todas esas imposibles fantasías almacenadas en su mente, y que siempre estarían a flote, amenazándolo con arrasarlo con la misma facilidad con la que un tsunami sepultaba ciudades.

Casi pudo ver cómo se le hundía la moral. Detestaba tener esos momentos en los que lo único que circulaba en su mente eran pensamientos oscuros y deprimentes. Algo de eso debió notarse en su rostro, porque Jason le puso una mano en el hombro y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de aliento.

—No te preocupes —le dijo—. Pronto estaremos lejos de aquí.

Nico sintió cómo se le aflojaban los hombros de alivio. Alejarse. Sí. Nunca había querido alejarse de un lugar con tanto ahínco como en ese momento, y se sintió agradecido de que Jason hubiera alargado una mano para sacarlo de allí y arrastrarlo a la superficie para que volviera a respirar.

Asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Lo sé —dijo.

_Sé que estoy tomando la decisión correcta_ fue lo que no dijo. Y sabía que Bianca estaría de acuerdo. Incluso Bernardo, al que apenas recordaba ya, que había muerto con agua en los pulmones, estaría de acuerdo.

Sólo tenía que seguir a flote, nadando en la superficie, evitando que las aguas de aquel mar de Sicilia lo vencieran.

Era sólo otra guerra que debía ganar.

* * *

En realidad dudo que Percy y Annabeth sean de los que abrazan a la gente, pero conocen a Nico desde que tenía diez años y es un amigo que está pasando por una mala situación, así que no es tan ilógico que lo abracen. Además, era necesario para el fic.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Un beso, Keiian.


End file.
